Percy Jackson and the talking mirror
by sadiekanetheevilmarshmallow
Summary: Percy wished his mirror didn't start talking.If it didn't,he wouldn't have to go on yet another quest to help a stubborn demigod who refuses to go to camp and her friend who refuses to believe she is a demigod.Join Percy as he is whisked away on a hilarious quest to get these two stubborn demigods to camp.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey,guys!**

**If you picked this fanfic I thank you so very much,especially Lou for telling me how to publish this.I**

**sincerely apologize for this being so short one paragraph in my compo is more than**

**this!Please read and review 'cos this is my first fanfic.**

**But anyways,with no further ado...I present you...**

**Percy Jackson and the talking mirror**

**Third Person's POV**

Percy thought he had seen everything from exploding statues to war elephants until his mirror started talking.

It had been a normal day at camp(even though a regular mortal would have said that it was

amazing),after climbing the lava wall , scarcely avoiding being burnt,nearly getting impaled by Clarisse's

spear,getting pranked by the Stolls, accidentally drenching Chiron , criticising cereal,making Demeter

angry for criticising cereal and getting chased by demon/zombie strawberries,he had headed to the

showers,he was covered in ash,whip cream and demonic strawberry bits. Being a son of

Poseidon has its perks even though his dad was a jerk. For example,his cabin had the

coolest bathrooms. Which was lame 'cos other cabins assigned private rooms to each camper,has cool

gadgets or even room service. But even so the bathroom was cool. The walls were glass panels that

was actually an aquarium filled with fish that he didn't need to feed,and the bath was a hot tub with a

built-in jacuzzi filled with salt water fresh from the sea .The aquarium was pulsing with a turquoise light,giving the bathroom an illusion of being in the sea.

If he could,he would bring Annabeth over but Clarisse would most likely throw them in the lake

again if she found out. Percy stripped and stepped into the hot tub and sighed with satisfaction. After

soaking for what seemed like hours,Percy got out of the bath and pulled on an orange Camp Half-Blood

t-shirt and a pair of khakis. He fiddled with the clay beads on his neck. After a moment,Percy walked out

of his cabin. He felt like he had forgotten something really important. He frowned in concentration.

Suddenly,it hit him,he had a date with Annabeth at 8pm!Percy rushed back to his cabin and

threw his wardrobe open and looked for something nice to wear. Sadly,he had almost zero fashion

sense and had no idea what to wear. He thought about asking one of those Aphrodite girls. He shook

his head,no way,they would laugh at him for a millenia. He had promised Annabeth a nice dinner,but he

didn't have a single clue where to bring her. All of a sudden,Percy had a streak of brilliance.(Which was

pretty rare.) He took a golden drachma and made an Iris message to his dad.''Dad!Dad!I have a date

with Annabeth tonight and I-''Percy started.''Don't know where to bring her for a nice romantic dinner

right?Just go to the cliff and walk down,there will be a nice picnic with a nice view,now leave me

alone,I have something to settle,the wild sponge are attacking the swordfish again,''Poseidon

said,clearly frustrated . The Iris message disappeared with the smell of the sea. He had no time to

react to that wid sponge bit. He looked at the clock,his date was in 9 minutes!He rushed to the sink and

started brushing his of a sudden,the mirror rippled like it was made out of liquid .An image of

an Asian girl about 11 appeared. Percy's toothbrush dropped out of his mouth in shock. The girl was

Japanese with tanned brown skin,laughing brown eyes and a mischievous smile on her face.(Which

was most likely caused by Percy's priceless reaction.)She was pretty and feminine yet something told

him she was a tomboy. Her wavy,dark brown hair tumbled down her shoulders and ended was wearing a

baseball cap backwards on her head.(Maybe that was what told him she was a tomboy.)She was

wearing a t-shirt and a pair of it was night time at camp,it was bright and sunny where

ever she was. She must have been on the other side of the world.''Gah!''Percy yelped after he had

registered everything.''Hi,you must be the famous Percy Jackson,I'm Misty Sakura,don't worry, I'm a

demigod too,and I bet you have a date with Annabeth Chase tonight,''

**Hi again...**

**So...is it nice?Huh?Huh?**

**I usually write more in school so I don't have to pay attention to the teacher.**

**Yes, I am that young and immature.**

**And I remind you to review.**

**If you do i'll give you a virtual cookie and ice cream any flavour and topping.**

**Please review!**

**o(^_^)oSadie**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys!If you're following this,it means my story is at least half decent so,hurrah!**

**I'll try to update as frequently as possible,which won't be very frequent 'cos the ****exams are here :(**

**And sorry 'bout the late update,I was studying for my oral exam.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me:I own PJO!**

**Rick:No,you don't,say it!**

**Me:Never!**

**Rick:Say it,or i'll tickle you!**

**Me: Aaaaah,stop it!It tickles,it tickles!I'll say it!I don't own PJO!**

**Sorry,I just had to had to add that. The image of Rick Riordan tickling an evil marshmallow with blonde hair and dyed streaks with blue eyes and a British accent**

**is too funny for me to resist. So yeah,for those who haven't noticed,my username is sadiekanetheevilmarshmallow. And no,in real life I am not ticklish.**

**Cheers,**

**Sadie**

**Misty's POV**

This was going to be a riot. Appearing in the Percy Jackson's mirror? Awesome. Scaring the Hades out of

him? Sweet. Going on a quest that might get me killed?Not so fantastic but the awesome parts make up

for it.I should get a camera ready. That must be the Hermes part of me talking. Okay,before I start this

whole story I should tell you who I am,where I come from and blah,blah,my name is Misty Sakura

and I am 11 years old.I originally came from Japan but moved to sunny Singapore when I was 6. Not like

I'm complaining, the food here is great.I found out I was a demigod when I was 8.I was having a

wonderful dream about Sket Dance when the gods barged in. You should have seen the Sket Dance's expression

when a bunch of Olympian gods entered their clubroom. It was the dream went something like this:

Zeus:Misty,do you know about the Greek gods?

Me:1,this is my dream and you're barging in without my permission.2,why on earth should I answer you and 3,I'm not an idiot!Of course I know 'bout them!

Zeus:Well, they're real,and you're looking at some of them now,your mom is here.

Me:Do you really take me for an idiot!?You ばかげたバカ!(Meaning:Idiotic moron!Pronounciation: Baka geta baka)

Apollo:Feisty,that must come from you,little sister.

Artemis:I am not feisty,little brother

Apollo:I'm older,

Artemis:No,

Apollo:Yes,

Artemis:No.

Apollo:Yes.

Artemis:No!

Apollo:Yes!

Artemis:No!

Zeus:ENOUGH!QUIET!

Apollo&Artemis:Yes,my lord.

Me:I don't think I'm related to that lady wearing animal skins.

Actually,I think I'm gonna stop here 'cos if I type the whole thing down,it'll take forever. Generally,they somehow

manged to convince me that I'm a demigod, my mom is Greek goddess and because of some stupid prophecy I had to be

cursed-wait,no,sorry,blessed,as they say it,with the powers of all the gods. Dad said mom died.

Wow,so now I can tell my dad that I talked to my dead mom.I think I'm done with introducing myself.

Back to the story, Dad was bringing me to fish so I put on some clothing suitable for fishing and blew into a mirror.

An image of Percy Jackson brushing his teeth appeared. The expression on his face when he saw me was hilarious.I

smirked.''Hi,you must be the famous Percy Jackson,I'm Misty Sakura, don't worry,I'm a demigod too,and I bet you have a date with Annabeth Chase tonight,''

After Percy settled down, muttering _My mirror is a magical Skype_ account,I started talking.''Who are you?'' he asked,''My fairy god sister?''

''Seriously? Fairy god sister? That's the best you can do?Well,no,I'm not.I'm friend asking you for a favour in return for a favour.''I replied.

''Okaaaaaay...''Percy said,''What favour are you doing for me and what favour am I doing for you?''."I am helping you with your date and you are helping me with a

certain something that you will know later,now,moving on to the help you with your date part,''I replied.I blew into the mirror,naturally,it rippled.I thrust both my hands

through the mirror and they passed through my mirror and came out through Percy's eyes widened in shock. I flicked my wrist and his whole entire attire

changed from drab to fab. He was now in the greatest every girls' I-want-my-boyfriend-to-wear-this-to-our-beach-date dream attire.

Mua hahahaha,I am so awesome!

Hi don't mind me,I am just a line breaker separating different POVs. Peace!

Percy's POV

I was having a _wonderful day._Note the sarcasm. After having a wild day,forgetting my date,running late,still not knowing what to wear,I still have to settle a talking

mirror,who,somehow settles all my problems with a flick of her wrist. Misty thrust her hands into her side of the mirror and came out at my side. She was real!

She flicked her wrist and suddenly I am clad in something nice to wear for a date.I'm starting to get suspicious because this is too good to be true. Misty

studied me and controlled some water to circle around my head so fast that it turned into mist.I felt like I was being sprayed with salt scented cologne.''You're

a daughter of Poseidon?''I asked.''No,stupid,i'll explain everything when you come back from your date.''she handed me a plastic case.I opened it. There was a pair of

those contact lenses thingy and this tiny black thing inside. She instructed me to put on the contacts and put the black object in my ear.''Ummm... what are all these

for?''I said eyeing the contacts and the black thing suspiciously.I could just imagine the contacts burning my eyes and the black thing growing and taking over my mind.

Even if they're not evil,I don't have a degree. Misty sighed.''You don't trust me,do you,fine,I swear on the Styx that I will never hurt you intentionally,and for those

stuff,you'll find out after your go!''I stared at her blankly, still processing everything that she said. Misty wiggled her fingers and I felt a tugging sensation

throughout my whole my body.I was moving against my will!I realised that she was controlling the blood in my veins.I looked at her in amazement and asked a silent

question in my head.''Later,''she said,''Oh,yeah,I forgot to mention,I made some changes to your date,so expect your date to be,how should I put it?

Yes,a magical date,''Her eyes sparkled playfully.I gulped.I walked out of my cabin and got ready for a,how did she put it? A magical date. Oh goody,I couldn't wait.

**So?So?So?How is it?**

**Good?No?**

**I'll never know if you don't review!**

**You even get a free virtual cookie or ice cream,any flavour and topping!**

**So what are you waiting for?**

**Review now!**

**(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**

**Don't they look delicious? O_o**

**Cheers**

**Sadie**


End file.
